Poked
by Mia Fitzpatrick
Summary: Sasuke never really was very good with goodbyes and Sakura's too good at confronting him *Manga Spoilers*


**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine

**Notes: **BECAUSE I HAD TOO MANY FEELINGS ABOUT THE NEARING END OF THE MANGA AND THE SPOILERS THAT CAME OUT ON TUMBLR

Sasuke knew they hadn't meant for him to feel left out.

Banter and jibes flowed smoothly like a well-rehearsed chorus between the three of them, Naruto at the head with Sakura assisting an ambling Kakashi shortly behind him. Every now and then Naruto would turn around and shout out "Teme!" as if to make sure he was still around. Sakura would give him a timid smile and Kakashi has yet to wipe off the disbelief in his face in the aftermath of his apology. But their attempts to include him almost felt like an afterthought.

In a way, he knew, that they've just gotten used to him not being there. They really didn't mean for him to feel left out. He still did, though.

So when they reached the battlefield once more and Naruto shyly wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulders, accepting her offer of support he did not need, while Sakura was engulfed by the members of Rookie 9 in a tight embrace and Kakashi was forced down on a stretcher while a harem of medic-nins fussed over him, Sasuke quietly walked away and retraced the steps towards the place he once called home.

Amidst the rubble and debris, memories of his childhood in Konoha did not deteriorate. Some were happy, some were sad, and some were downright annoying. But all of them were tainted with feelings of anger, loneliness and regret. He knew he could never call this place home again, not as he was now. If only he knew what he was now.

All his life was spent on a single-minded purpose to avenge his family, to restore the Uchiha name to its former glory. He was afraid he'd smeared it more with his careless decisions and ill-informed plans. And after all that's said and done, who was he if not an avenger?

The gates of Konoha appeared over the horizon, not unscathed but still standing. He wished he could say the same for himself. In the back of his mind, he wondered if all he was ever really good at was running. But at this moment, he couldn't think of a better option.

He shouldn't have been surprised to see her there, sitting primly on the bench where he had left her all those years ago, the ripped sleeve showing off the fresh bandage where the acid had burned her.

Perhaps he had not matured at all if she can still read his mind, even one-step ahead of him.

He stopped in front of her, waiting for her to speak up but she remained mum, staring at her calloused hands. He waited a second, or two, before he walked past her.

"Are you really not even going to say goodbye?"

He paused mid-step, the shaking in the soles of his feet travelling up to the top of his head giving him the mild sense of inebriation. She always had the magical power to compel him to listen. He wondered if she knew.

He could hear the shuffling of her feet and walk towards him but stopping before he was arm's length.

"You know, all this time we've been trying to get you back, we never really stopped to ask if you wanted to come back and if it was the best for you. All we really thought of was how much we missed you and how much we cared for you." She sniffled. "That was kind of selfish of us, wasn't it?"

The last thing he would think of Sakura was selfish.

"I really wish you'd stay, I really wish we could be enough but too much has happened and some stories really aren't meant for happy endings," she muttered, her words floating around him like a dream. "If this is what you need to make you happy, then I won't fight you on it. Because I love you and all I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

"Even if it broke your heart?" he said, almost to himself, echoing the words of Kakashi.

She snorted ungracefully. "What's love without a little heartbreak, right?"

He had made up his mind before he happened upon her, but Sakura always made it so difficult to walk away. She was just annoying in that way.

"What's it going to be this time?" she said with a misplaced tone of humor in her voice. "Knock me out the old fashioned way? Genjutsu? Ammonia?"

Sasuke turned on his heel and faced her. After everything that happened, he owed her truth. He wished she didn't look so shocked that for once he had the courage to face her, but then again he had a terrible record when it comes to conversations with Sakura.

"I am nothing," he said succinctly. "Before this I was an avenger, but I didn't quite plan ahead and now I'm nothing. I have nothing to offer you, I am no good for you."

"I know."

He walked up to her until their feet were touching toe to toe and he could feel her warm breath on his neck.

He took a deep calming breath, the rioting of his nerves was an unexpected effect of being this close to her. "I don't know what's out there, but maybe if I look hard enough, I can find a piece of myself that's worthy of your love."

Her head shot up, green eyes shining like stars on a clear night. "Sasuke-kun…"

He raised his right hand and with his pointer and middle fingers poked her forehead, right where her yin seal resided. "I'll look as fast as I can."

...

.

.

.

**End Notes:** And then they had goodbye sex, the end. I AM SO EXCITED AND ANXIOUS AND NERVOUS FOR TOMORROW! (Please don't forget to review)


End file.
